User blog:Aranryanchampion/I have a little dilemma with the DLC roster
Hello everyone, ARC here. This has nothing to do with the music-stuff or any of the four specialists, this is something different all together! I have been thinking about this for a while and I think this is the time I finally come clean about this. So here is the problem, maybe you have faced this before because I certainly have. Have you ever faced the problem that you have either decided all the characters or just have a few spots left and you suddenly see something on Youtube or anywhere else and go: "OH THIS IS CHARACTER IS SO COOL, I JUST HAVE TO ADD HER/HIM/IT TO THE ROSTER!" Thanks "Heroes of the Storm", you really want to screw over my plans, don't you? When this happens, I am faced with two-three different options: # Just add the new characters to the roster and just make the roster bigger overall. # Remove some characters just to make room for the ones I want add, for one reason or another. # Just get over it and end up regretting that I did not do it in the first place. In case you want to know, all the "official" DLC characters (including the bonus character) has been decided. So who are these characters, well there 3 of those characters and only one of them comes from a franchise that already has a playable rep in Super ARC Bros. Brawl and it is from a Blizzard franchise and yes, that character is playable in Heroes of the Storm. But even then there are four people in particular that I am interested in that are fighting for the same spot. 3 from World of Warcraft and 1 from StarCraft, these four are ones that I find interested in both for their moveset-potential and because I generally like them as characters. I do not want to spoil who the other two are, but they could also be different who the "Blizzard-rep" end up becoming (if it joins at all). But what would happen if I did either of these three options above? Let's see: * Just add the new characters to the roster and just make the roster bigger overall. Remember "Harmony of LOLZ" and how I constantly expanded its roster and changed its name all the time, so it completely went out of control and I just rebooted the whole thing. Well, if I went with this option, then the same thing would happen. I would just keep adding characters until the roster becomes something like this in terms of size: And this would just be overwhelming both for me and for you dear fans. So if this were to happen, I would probably just snap and reboot the entire thing from the beginning and based on all this work that I have put into this project, with the help from you of course. Throwing all this away would be an even bigger kick to the face then the King K. Rool Mii costume. * Remove some characters just to make room for the ones I want add, for one reason or another. If I did this, then you would probably not be happy either. Remember when I removed Sash Lilac? Yes, even though her moveset was just a carbon-copy of Sonic’s and I explained why I had to remove her, there were still some people who were upset that she had to go. Thankfully her game had been released by the time I thought of bringing her back, so I did with a much better moveset. However, when I am actually starting to beg that a Soul Calibur character gets added in Smash Wii U & 3DS as DLC. Just so I can take out Aeon and Kamikirmusi and replace them with something better, then there is a problem. I just feel that it would awesome if Sophitia or Nightmare joins Smash Wii U & 3DS and that the characters I would replace Aeon and Kamikirimusi with would be a lot more interesting from a moveset-standpoint. Like so many other people have pointed out, characters from fighting games are not the most interesting when it comes to moveset-potential. "But ARC, Tanya is from a fighting game to!" Yes, she is, but would Mortal Kombat really receive a rep in Smash Bros? Nope, I don't think Sakurai even knows what Mortal Kombat is and even if he did, he would probably reject every character from Mortal Kombat for being "too violent", or something like that. Even though Injustice: Gods Among Us proved that Scorpion can still be in character without the gore. As for other fighting-game franchises like Blazblue, they probably have an even lower chance of appearing. The same thing applies, when I get these thoughts that Nostalgia Skapokon is going add Dr. Facilier or 80’s Shredder or something like that after he is done with his Items-video. So that I can remove them from my game and add something more interesting in their place. However, losing them would probably be even less accepted since their movesets where a little more creative (as least Dr. Facilier’s were). 80’s Shredder was not that great either, but at least I tried to make him decent. * Just get over it and end up regretting that I did not do it in the first place. This pretty much explains everything, so I probably don’t need to go into detail here. Conclusion: Well, as you can see (read). I am not sure what to do with this. And even if I do remove Kamikirimusi from the roster, I will have to replace her with another female because that’s what I do. But the female I have in mind mostly uses Ice-magic and I kind of already have Cyber Sub-Zero as my “Ice magic-user”. So having another one would probably not be that interesting (but maybe I am wrong). The other three are male, so I either have to have one of the males, a different female character and that certain celebrity I want to revive for this game. Then completely skip on that Final Fantasy character that I want to surprise you all with. But this is if I only get three open slots, if I get any at all. I am sorry for bothering you all with this during your weekend, but I had to get this out of my chest. I have been carrying this for far too long and I have to get some feedback to help me decide my next step. Please tell me in the comments down below and thank you very much for the support that you have already given me and probably will give me tonight. I appreciate it all with all of my heart! I am ARC and I will hopefully see you in the comment-section where we can have a nice conversation. Thank you for reading :) Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Update